Friends Zone
by Artemisa1990
Summary: Post guerra. Hermione y Draco vuelven para terminar su ultimo año de estudios, pero Draco se ha enamorado de Hermione y ella solo lo quiere como un amigo. La historia que a mas de uno les habra pasado. ¿Conseguira Draco a Hermione? o ¿se quedara por siempre en la temida zona de los amigos?.
1. Chapter 1

Friends Zone

Capitulo 1: Todo se pega.

Es increíble la sensación de tener el mundo a tus pies, de pensar que no hace falta nada mas cuando estas con esa persona especial. Cada sonrisa, cada mirada se te graba a fuego en la retina y lo rememoras en los momentos a solas, momentos que desearías seguir acompañado de esa persona que se ha convertido en tu mundo.

Pues por eso es demoledor el golpe cuando te das cuenta de que solo eres un amigo, y que alguien con mas suerte que tu disfruta de sus miradas, que sus sonrisas son para esa persona que se ha convertido en el blanco de mi mas acérrimo odio.

Ese hombre que es su confesor, su mejor amigo, su amante... Odio cuando su mirada se dulcifica al hablar de él, como alaba cada una de sus virtudes.

Pero no puedo hacer nada, soy solo el enemigo redimido.

Sus amigos no me aceptan, su novio me desprecia. Pero ella se ha convertido en mi paladín, no acepta una critica sobre mi. Defiende mi buenas intenciones a capa y espada, es una leona orgullosa defendiendo a su cachorro.

Y yo me he convertido en el perro faldero que tanto he podido despreciar de cuantos he conocido.

Soy una marioneta en sus manos. Mis amigos mas cercanos, los únicos a los que les permito tal insulto, se ríen a mi costa durante horas.

-**Ya basta Nott**-le advertí a Theodore, como siempre, le parecía hilarante mi situación.

**-Es demasiado gracioso para aguantárselo Draco**-sus carcajadas fueron sustituidas por una tos ahogada, quizás a causa de mi mirada furiosa.

Volví a pasearme por la habitación que compartía con Nott mientras me pasaba la mano por el pelo por vigésima vez.

-**Venga Draco, vas a hacer un agujero a la alfombra**-mi miraba decía a las claras lo que me importaba la alfombra-**Ya deberías estar acostumbrado, cada vez que viene a verla te pones hecho un basilisco.**

**-Cuando él viene no existe nada mas**-volví a pasarme la mano por el pelo, me sentía tan patético.

**-Ya sabes cual es mi opinión**-Theo lo veía todo tan fácil que me exasperaba.

**-Claro, es tan fácil**-lo mire con mal humor-**Me acerco a ella y le digo: Granger estoy loco por ti, deja a Weasley, y ella seguro que se abalanza a mis brazos**.-Theo se rió por mi descripción, quizás si yo no estuviera tan desesperado también lo haría.-**Sabes perfectamente que esta loca por ese..**.-que patético era, ya ni podía insultarlo a sabiendas que ella no estaba, se había acostumbrado a no hacerlo desde que una vez ella se había enfadado durante una semana con él por decirle comadreja a Weasley.

Mire a Nott con una advertencia, sabia perfectamente lo mucho que me molestaba el hecho de que ella me hubiera domesticado hasta esa altura.

**-Solo te digo que si ella no lo sabe no puede haber una oportunidad para vosotros**-yo ya lo sabia, era una explicación bastante razonable, pero tenia miedo, era un maldito cobarde porque no quería que ella se alejara de mi. Si le decía lo que sentía corría el riesgo de perder lo que había conseguido estos meses.

No dije nada, ya era bastante patético saber que era un cobarde como para también tener que admitirlo en voz alta.

**-No me apetece hablar sobre esto**-era mi ultima palabra y Nott como cualquiera que me conociera un mínimo sabia que no debía insistir mas.-**¿Que pañetas estas leyendo?**-dije percatándome por primera vez del libro que había justo a su lado.

-**"Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos"**-Nott hacia cosas cada vez mas raras desde que se juntaba con Luna Lovegood, pero se guardo de no decir nada. Su amigo no se tomaba muy bien que criticaran a la rubia.-**Quiero sorprender a Luna con un lugar en especial**.-Su sonrisa de bobalicón enamorado me dio grima y mucha envidia.

-**¿No tienes algo que hacer con Lovegood?, tu estado de enamorado permanente me da dolor de cabeza**.-Su sonrisa de "yo me atreví, jodete" fue como una patada en el culo.

-**Luna esta ayudando a Hagrid y yo no puedo acercarme a esos kneazles a mas de un metro sin ponerme a estornudar como un loco, y ademas, tu necesitas compañía**-mire a Nott con antipatía.

-**No necesito tu compañía si vas a estar riéndote de mi cada dos minutos.**-Me senté en mi sillón favorito frente a la chimenea que ya tan bien me conocía-Solo necesito que este día pase rápido.

**-Vamos Draco, ¿que te parece una buena sesión de vuelo?**-mi ojos se despegaron de las llamas y los puse sobre mi amigo-**Esta vez te dejare ganar**-Fue suficiente para encender la llama de la competitividad que había en mi.

**-Otra vez volverás a morder el polvo Nott**-Su sonrisa se ensancho al ver lo fácil que había sido convencerme pero que le íbamos a hacer no puedes insultar al príncipe de Slytherin y pensar que la cosa quedaría así.

Ahora recuerdo por que me metí en quidditch, a parte de por intentar fastidiar a Potter, era esta sensación de volar a toda velocidad, recorrer el cielo y poder notar en cada parte del cuerpo la humedad de las nubes, es algo único.

Llegamos a suelo despues de una intensa hora de recorrer el cielo, Nott caminaba a mi lado hablando sobre algo que le habia dicho Lovegood, cuando mis ojos la vieron. Era algo ya normal para mi. La pesadez en el estomago, el cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo, era una corriente electrica recorriendo cada una de mis celulas.

Estaba recostada contra un arbol, completamente absorbida por la lectura. Un cuadro completamente normal para mi. Mire a Nott y apunte con la cabeza donde estaba ella, él sonrió y se despidió de mi con un breve cabeceo.

Tenia la cabeza inclinada sobre el libro, algo que hacia normalmente cuando le interesaba muchisimo el tema. Me acerque a ella, estaba tan concentrada que me debatia si llamar su atencion o marcharme por donde habia venido y dejarla con la lectura.

Pero ella levanto la mirada del libro e interrumpio mi debate interno.

Su sonrisa era tan increíble, hileras de perfectas perlas, tan blancas como la nieve recién caída.

Palmeo el suelo a su lado, no se como habíamos llegado a esto pero no hacia falta ninguna palabra para estar cómodos, cada conversación era interesante y cada silencio una extensión de placida compañía.

**-Pensaba que estarías con Weasley**-me miro, soltó un suspiro y recostó su cabeza contra mi hombro.

-**Hemos peleado**-rodee sus hombros con mi brazo y la acerque mas a mi, era mi forma de empujarla a que me lo contara-**Quiere que deje esto y acepte el puesto que me ofreció el ministerio**-Esto no era nada nuevo, ella y Weasley llevaban peleando desde que el ministerio le ofreciera a Hermione un puesto en control de criaturas mágicas.**-No entiende que me lo han ofrecido por ser una heroína de guerra no por méritos propios, el opina que un puesto es un puesto y que da igual el motivo por el que me lo hayan ofrecido**-Las arrugas en su frente delataban la preocupación sobre el tema, la cosa parecía seria.

-**¿Y tu que quieres?**-le pregunte, me miro con sus grandes ojos marrones y supe que estaba dividida entre lo que quería hacer y lo que los demás esperaban de ella. Siempre tan resignada a sacrificarse en complacer a los demás. Sabia que una parte de ella quería quedarse y terminar sus estudios y otra quería complacer a Weasley y hacer lo que le pedía.

-**Quiero quedarme pero..**.-odiaba ver esa angustia en ella.

-**Tienes que ser mas egoísta Hermione, ese es tu gran defecto**-me miro sorprendida y yo sonreí.-**Pero para eso me tienes a mi**-ella me miro sin entender-**Dicen que todo se pega, así que te vas a tener que quedar a mi lado para que se te pegue un poco**-Ella se echo a reír y se recostó mas contra mi, hundiendo su cara en mi pecho.

**-Eres incorregible Draco Malfoy, pero tienes razón tengo que ser un poco mas egoísta y pensar en lo que yo quiero**-volvió a mirarme y su sonrisa fue deslumbrante-**Pienso quedarme en Hogwarts pese a quien pese.**

Le sonreí de vuelta, pensando que realmente todo se pega y que me había ablandado por Hermione pero realmente esa mujer era la que me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, me ha dado lo que nadie me ha dado nunca, ni siquiera mi familia. Me ha dado un corazón con el que amar aunque sea solo a ella.

Continuara?...

Vosotros decidis si os gusta o no para seguir con la historia. Se aceptan criticas y opiniones, no sean timidos y opinen y pregunten cualquier duda e intentare contestarles. Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Mutua compañía

Esta vez la pelea con Ron se me había escapado de las manos. Insistía en que aceptara el puesto que me había ofrecido el ministerio, y yo pacientemente había vuelto a explicar mis razones para no hacerlo, pero esta vez Ron parecía mas furioso que nunca. Me había escupido en la cara cosas como "Estoy cansado de que estemos separados", "Parece que ya no me quieres" y el tan esperado "Pasas demasiado tiempo con Malfoy". Todas las veces que venia a verme teníamos la misma charla. El me recriminaba el tiempo que pasaba con Draco y yo le aseguraba que había cambiado y que era un buen chico, pero los celos de Ron me estaban asfixiando. Puede que mi relación con Draco hubiera cambiado tan dramáticamente, eso se lo podía reconocer, pero no hacia nada que no hubiera hecho con Harry y con él. Solo eramos amigos, el me comprendía y sin palabras sabia darme el consuelo que nadie mas podía darme. ¿Que podía hacer yo?, Ron y Harry no estaban y yo me sentía tremendamente sola hasta que encontré a Draco ese día en la biblioteca.

Me encontraba tremendamente sola desde que había empezado ese año de Hogwarts.

Harry había aceptado el puesto de aprendiz de auror que le había ofrecido el Ministerio, Ron había decidido ayudar en sortilegios Weasley y Ginny perdería este año para quedarse con su madre y ayudarla en la depresión que se había sumergido desde la muerte de su hijo.

Desde luego no podía decir que estaba sola, había otros amigos como Luna, Neville y muchos otros, pero yo de todas formas me sentía sola. No estaban aquellas personas con las que tanto conectaba y amaba.

Ese día me sentía tremendamente triste al recibir la carta de Ron. Le echaba tantísimo de menos, llevábamos poco tiempo de novios y volvíamos a estar lejos el uno del otro, así que decidí refugiarme en mi santuario, el único sitio que me hacia olvidarme un poco de todos los problemas de mi día a día, la biblioteca.

Y allí estaba Draco Malfoy. Sentado en la mesa del fondo, reclinado sobre un libro. Pero no fue eso lo que me impulso a acercarme sin ser plenamente consciente de mis acciones. Fue ese aura de tristeza, tan espesa que ahogaba. Cuando me fui a dar cuenta estaba al borde de la mesa con las manos fuertemente apretadas en el respaldo de la silla de enfrente a la que el ocupaba. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, la sorpresa brillo breve pero intensamente siendo remplazada por el recelo y la desconfianza. Me recordó tanto a esos animales que han sufrido los maltratos continuos y terminan desconfiando de todo lo que les rodea, asustados de sus propias sombras.

Me senté frente a él y me puse a leer como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo tener a mi antiguo nemésis sentado al otro extremo de la mesa. El no dijo nada y volvió la atención a su libro.

Después de unos días empece una charla unidireccional con Malfoy, le preguntaba por su día y a pesar de saber que no me contestaría yo empezaba a relatarle el mio. Él simplemente me miraba, al principio con sorpresa e incredulidad, pero nunca se marcho de la mesa y permitía que me desahogara contándole mis penas.

Hasta que un día me sorprendió, empece a contarle lo mal que me sentía por las cartas que Ron me mandaba y lo mal que me sentía por no poder verlo hasta vacaciones.

-Haz que venga-su voz me sorprendió intensamente, había olvidado lo profunda que era.-Habla con la directora, si alguien puede hacer que venga esa eres tu, Granger.-su tono burlón me despertó de mi shock y me hizo reír a carcajadas, él se sumo a mi risa. Una carcajada profunda y un brillo divertido en sus ojos, esa imagen si parecía un poco mas el Malfoy que recordaba y no la sombra que se había convertido.

Algo extraño paso en ese momento, como si ese momento compartido hubiera afianzado el lazo que cada vez se haría mas fuerte.

Después de esa demostración de hilaridad por nuestra parte la señora Pince no tardo en echarnos de la biblioteca con una semana de prohibido pisar la biblioteca.

-Te espero mañana en el árbol frente a la laguna-sin decir nada mas se giro y puso rumbo a lo que presumí serian las mazmorras.

Y así pasaron los días y cada vez nuestra relación se volvía mas abierta y profunda. Tarde un poco en que el empezara a contarme las cosas pero una vez que lo conseguí fue como un grifo abierto.

Me contó todo. Lo mal que lo había pasado después de la guerra, el encarcelamiento de sus padres, que era un apestado social en Hogwarts. Solo algunos de Slytherin aun le trataban, la mayoría eran reacios a relacionarse con él.

El momento que supe que nuestro nexo de unión duraría, fue el día que me entere de la muerte de su padre.

Me sentí destrozada cuando lo encontré en un rincón de una de las plantas a las que nadie tenia acceso, apoyado contra la pared como un guerrero derrotado.

Me senté a su lado y lo abrace de la forma en que abrace a Ron cuando murió Fredd.

Llore con él hasta que no me quedaron mas lagrimas. Dormí abrazada a Draco Malfoy en ese desierto pasillo de Hogwarts, sabiendo que nos habíamos convertido el uno para el otro en un importante soporte en nuestras vidas.

Continuara...

Espero que esto explique un poco mas lo íntimos que son ahora. creo que este sera el único capitulo que sera relatado por Hermione porque me gustaría ver toda esta situación desde el punto de vista de Draco.


End file.
